Cedric The Doll
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric comes up with yet another scheme to steal Sofia's amulet. But it backfires on him...adorably so. Takes place during the first season.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First.

A/N: So after a period of 'end of series' mourning. I am finally ready for more platonic Cedfia goodness. As mentioned in my recent romantic Cedfia oneshot, I had to stick to just romance for awhile because the friendship stuff was just too bittersweet. Knowing I'd never see them in canon anymore...But now I'm ready to enjoy both friendship and romance equally again! ^-^

Anyway as mentioned in the description. This story takes place during the first season. I wrote it for a bit more nostalgia. It was also inspired by a cute fan art I found while browsing Pinterest. The link sent me to asukachury's tumblr, and I found it again via their 'my art' tag. It was a cute picture of Sofia sleeping whilst cuddling a Cedric doll. I recommend you go check it out, as well as their other stuff. They've got other cute Cedfia art, both friendship and romance, so if you like either of those. I'd definitely check them out.

Anyway, the doll in the picture was supposed to be handmade. But seeing it inspired me to write something a little different, lol. So here it is, hope you enjoy.

—-

"Oh, I've got it this time Wormy!" Cedric gushed excitedly. "The perfect plan to get my hands on the Amulet of Avalor!"

Wormwood cawed in interest, his master approaching his perch to tell the bird of his newfound scheme.

It had been a typical day in the sorcerer's workshop. With him plotting ways to take over the kingdom. More specifically, to steal the magical necklace currently in the possession of the castle's youngest princess.

"Now listen here," Cedric explained to his eager familiar, "What do little girls love? Dolls and Toys! So, I'm going to use my magic to conjure up a special doll for Princess Sofia. Then when the princess is sound asleep in her bed, I'll cast a spell to make the doll swipe the Amulet, and bring it to me!"

The raven cawed, cocking his head in confusion. Somehow...he wasn't so sure this would work out.

"Now, let us hurry! Before Princess Sofia gets back from supper..."

Quickly the sorcerer penned an anonymous note to accompany the gift. After all, it would do him no good for the child to know that _he_ had been the one to gift the thieving doll. Having written it, he hurried to the girl's bedroom. Wormwood flying close behind.

Passing by the Royal dining room, he was relieved to notice her still at the table. Enjoying the evening meal with her family. At last he arrived at her bedroom door. Gingerly he placed the note down on the ground and took out his wand.

"Now...what was that spell again?...Oh yes! _Mutato Puppe!"_ he declared.

" _Wait_! _Stop_!" Wormwood yelled. But his frantic warnings went unpercieved by the sorcerer.

When the cloud of green smoke had dispersed, Cedric found himself lying very still on the floor. What was he doing here? And where was the doll? Horrid realization struck him. Merlin's Mushrooms! He was the doll!

" _Wormy_! _Wormy_! _What_ _happened_!?" he cried frantically. Though, being an unmoving doll with sealed lips. To the perception of the raven, the sorcerer only lay there silently.

Wormwood flew to his Master's side. " _You_ _were_ _supposed_ _to_ _say_ , Crear Puppe! _Not_ , Mutato Puppe!" he chided. Though he knew that the man, turned doll, couldn't understand him.

" _I must have said the wrong spell! Oh Wormy! There has to be some way to reverse this!"_ Cedric silently whined.

" _Hold_ _on_..." Wormwood sighed, still unable to hear his master or be heard by him. " _Maybe I can find a potion to reverse this up in the workshop..._ " the raven flew off towards their tower. Leaving a distressed Cedric, helpless on the floor.

"Wormy?..." the sorcerer whimpered, as he watched the bird fly off. He lay unmoving on the floor, hoping that his familiar would return soon with an antidote. And praying that James dog Rex didn't find him in the meantime...

—

Sofia and Clover walked down the hall leading to the girl's room. The two friends chatting lightly with each other about their day. Though the princess had just enjoyed a hearty meal herself, and was quite satisfied. She carried in her arm a small basket of berries, knowing that her voracious companion would likely want a little bedtime snack.

"Hey, what's this?" Sofia said, gently picking up 'Cedric' from the ground. "It looks just like Mr. Ceedric."

The doll let out a silent groan at the mispronunciation of his name. " _It's_ _Cedric_!" he insisted unheard.

Clover cringed at the doll, "Who left that here?"

"Look here's a note..." she said, picking up the parchment the sorcerer left on the ground. " _To_ _princess_ _Sofia_ ,' That's all it says. Maybe Mr. Ceedric left this for me?"

Well, so much for not letting her know who the 'gift' was from, Cedric groaned.

"Probably, I mean, I can't see anyone else having such bad taste." Clover quipped.

"Oh, Clover..." Sofia chuckled good naturedly at her friend. "I think he's cute." she said sincerely, gently booping the tip of the 'doll's' pointed nose with her finger.

"Heh, if you say so," Clover said with a mischievous eye roll. Hopping inside the room as Sofia opened the door for them.

The girl set Cedric down carefully upon her bed, before retiring to her closet to change into her night clothes. Apparently feeling the need to censor herself from the male rabbit. An action that the sorcerer found somewhat bizarre, as well as mildly amusing. Though truth be told, he was actually grateful for it.

"I'm glad you and Crackle have become such good friends." Sofia remarked, emerging from her closet now clad in her blue night gown.

"Well, you know what they say..." Clover grinned slyly as he popped a few berries in his mouth, "The way to a bunny's heart, is through his stomach. And that dragon can roast a _mean_ onion ring."

She giggled at that, before suddenly remembering something, "Oh! By the way. Vivian said she'd help teach me to play an instrument. Though I'm not sure what I'd want to learn yet..."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you pick." Clover said honestly, before savoring a few more berries.

"Thanks Clover" she smiled.

" _Is_ _she_ _talking_ _to_ _that_ _rabbit_?..." Cedric wondered, having only heard one side of their conversation. He found it odd, but decided to just let it go. After all, he talked with Wormy rather frequently himself...

Sofia and Clover continued to visit for a while before finally deciding to call it a night. The gray rabbit settled himself down on a pillow. Whilst Sofia crawled into her bed and under her covers. Cedric feeling mildly surprised when the girl picked him up, and pulled him close to her.

"Goodnight Clover!" She called.

"Goodnight, Sof." He yawned, still unheard by Cedric.

The princess smiled at her tired friend, before regarding the doll in her arms. "Good night, Mr. Ceedric.." she giggled, kissing him gently on the top of his head. The sorcerer grumbling unheard, in protest of her display of affection.

As the night passed on Cedric stared unblinkingly at the top of the canopy. The Amulet of Avalor resting safely around the girl's neck, but in his immobile state he could not reach up for it. The purple jewel gave off a soft, magical glow, seeming to taunt him. But that was just silly...right?...

He continued to lay awake, hearing only the soft breathing of the young princess as she slept peacefully. A sound that was strangely soothing. And although he was unable to close his eyes, before long he somehow managed to drift into a contented slumber himself.

He awoke the next morning as Sofia arose and removed him from her bed temporarily in order to make it. The girl then proceeded to get ready for school. This time a pair of birds arrived and used a white sheet to screen her as she changed into her favorite purple gown.

"Bye Clover! Bye Robin! Bye Mia!" her eyes rested upon the 'doll' now sitting on her bed. "Bye Mr. Ceedric!" she giggled.

The animals departed shortly after, leaving Cedric alone once more, staring straight ahead. The man was still not very fond of his lack of mobility. Though admittedly he felt much safer atop the princess' bed, than on on the floor outside.

Suddenly, he heard something come into the room through the window. At first he thought perhaps it was one of the little birds again. He was surprised however when he saw the familiar black of his raven's feathers. A potion vial in his beak.

" _Wormy_!" He called silently.

" _I was unable to bring this last night with the princess still in here..._ " Wormwood explained, though to his master it only sounded like a "Caw!"

The bird dropped a bit of the potion on the doll, and Cedric sat up on the bed. Finally restored to his human form.

"Thank you, Wormy..." He sighed, relieved to be back to normal again. "Now let's get out of here before anyone comes!"

The raven cawed in acknowledgment, and followed him out the door and back to their workshop.

The rest of the day didn't go very well for the sorcerer. It seemed Roland needed him for something last night, when he had 'disappeared'. And unable to explain the situation, Cedric could only apologize to his king. As well as spend his day making up for his absence by working on the project the older man had assigned him. Inwardly complainly the whole time. Oh! If only he had got his hands on that amulet!...

At the end of the day he leaned back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't have much time to relax though, because a knock immediately sounded on his workshop door.

He groaned as he heard, the door open. Turning around he was surprised to see the youngest Enchancian Princess.

"What is it, Princess Sofia?" he asked, not bothering to conceal his annoyance.

The girl cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ceedric...But I lost the doll you gave me." she confessed.

"What doll?" He asked, too tired to bother correcting her mispronunciation of his name. He then remembered his little magical mishap the night before. "Oh, _that_ doll..."

"I know I put it on my bed before going to school. But when I got home, it wasn't there. I asked everyone and searched everywhere but I couldn't find it."

The sorcerer blinked, listening quietly to the girl's explanation.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ceedric. It was such a nice doll..." She apologized, looking up at him with sad eyes.

As he regarded the girl, a strange feeling came over him. Princess Sofia was not prone to crying easily, and indeed this incident had not moved her so much. However the girl was still genuinely upset by it, and the sight of her looking so forlorn stirred something inside the sorcerer. And he began to feel an almost overwhelming urge to comfort her...

"D..D...Don't worry Princess!" the sorcerer quickly soothed "You didn't lose it...I just...um..brought it back here. Because I remembered it wasn't quite finished." He lied.

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes! Wait right here!" quickly he ran down to his room. _Why_ _am_ _I_ _doing_ _this_? He thought briefly as he pointed his wand at his open palm.

" _Crear_ _Puppe_ , _Cedric_!" he declared, being careful to say the right spell this time. Instantly a miniature likeness of himself manifested in his hand. He then hurried back up to his workshop and the waiting princess.

"Here we are" he announced, "I just need to add the finishing touch, _Accessoro_ _Wando_!" with that the doll now held a tiny wand of it's own within it's hand.

"There you go my dear..." he said handing it back to her. The girl received the toy, smiling brightly once more.

"Thank you Mr. Ceedric!" She said, squeezing his likeness tightly in her arms. The sorcerer feeling just a little grateful he wasn't in the dolls shoes this time.

"Yes...well..." he cleared his throat, "If that's all there is, you should head to bed now. You have school again tomorrow." He advised ushering her towards the door.

The girl turned around, giving him another bright smile. "I'll take good care of him." She promised, "Thank you so much. You're the best, Mr. Ceedric!"

"Th..Thank you.." he said quietly. Dumbfounded, and genuinely touched by her words.

They bid each other a simple 'Goodnight', and the girl skipped happily out of his workshop still holding the doll close. Cedric stared after her a moment, still at a lost for words...

"Caw!" He was brought back to his senses by the displeased voice of his familiar.

"Oh Hush, Wormy!" He scolded, "We'll get our hands on that Amulet soon enough... For now though...let's just go to bed."

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
